Taking Revenge
by Victorious-Mind
Summary: Of all the cases Conan/Shinichi solved with Shonen-Tantei dan, looks like someone's held a grudge against him. And he's out there to get Conan. And with the money he'll get from the ransom, he's planning on running away. Will Heiji find Conan in time? Will he be okay? And what does Ran think? Read and find out! Thanks for your reviews! -COMPLETED.
1. Plan

A/N: HELLO! KONNICHI-WA! If there is anything you don't get here just ask me. I'll be happy to answer it. I will use few Japanese words too. This is my first FanFicton about DC so it might suck (hopefully not) but I'll do my

best. I hope you like it. ^.^ (If you don't, you could just click the back button.) Criticize and review. THANK YOUU! 3

I DO NOT OWN. DETECTIVE CONAN/CASE CLOSED = EVERYTHING BELONGS TO AOYAMA GOSHO.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: PLAN

That morning Conan knew something bad was going to happen. He could feel it. It was uncomfortable and during the way to school he was sure that someone was watching him. He looked back but didn't see anything.

"Conan-kun, are you okay?" Ran stopped and asked him.

"Yes Ran-neechan. It's nothing. I just saw a cat." It was a lame excuse but he didn't care. He had to act like a kid anyway so it didn't matter.

"But be careful, okay? You wander around all the time and I always get worried about you."

"Gomen Ran-neechan. I'll be off to school now, the bell's about to ring. See you after school." Conan smiled even though he couldn't get the feeling off his chest.

"Bye bye, Conan-kun." Ran said as she started walking towards to her high school. She watched Conan as he entered through the entrance. He looked so much like Shinichi when he was a kid. Ran always had doubts

about it but they were all proven wrong.

Maybe... maybe they were tricks. Couldn't Shinichi be tricking Ran with the help of Agasa-hakase so that she wouldn't figure out? _That's ridicilous,_ she thought. What would be so big that he wouldn't tell me.

_ Maybe I miss Shinichi so much that I'm desperate to believe that Conan-kun is Shinichi._

Ran sighed and continued walking.

* * *

The man watched as the kid entered his school._ So this is the punk who put my brother in prison,_ he thought to himself. He wondered how the kid could be so smart. That Conan kid had figured everything out in a matter

of minutes. It was probably because he was staying at that detective Mouri's house. He must've learned everything. But no. That kid had spoken like an adult. When -the man- (A/N: Yeah, sorry, it sounds kinda stupid but

I didn't want to give his name away right now.) went to visit his brother at the prison, he remembered what he'd said.

_"I'm telling you, there's something about that kid called Conan. I want you to get revenge for me. You don't have to hurt him that much or anything but you have to get revenge. He has to didn't see what he did back _

_there."_

_"What did he do, Aniki?"_

_"He started talking about how I killed Haruto-sama that an actual name? I just made it up...). I told him that I did indeed kill him but no one would believe that Conan kid even if he went to the police. And the thing that _

_punk did after is what freaked me out the most. He took a phone out of his pocket and spoke to it. He said: Did you hear that Megure-keibu, Takagi-keiji, Sato-keiji? I tried to get away from the exit before the police _

_arrived but that kid... THAT KID FREAKING KICKED A SOCCER BALL AT MY HEAD! I was out and when I came to, the police was there. Oh how much I'd love to rip that evil smile of victory his face..."_

_"But Aniki... do you have a plan?"_

_"You don't have to kill him or anything. All you have to do is get him and ask for ransom from Mouri's to run away from this country... It will be the best way to get money and revenge. We'll have enough money for _

_changing our names, credit cards, files..."_

_"I could do that... But how are you going to get out from here?" the man had asked his older brother._

_"Oh, I've figured out a way to break out. All I have to do is..." and he had explained._

He walked towards the Mouri Detective Agency and checked the routes that the kid had taken. Where would be the best place to ambush him? He continued his way and stopped in front of the Agency. He looked up and

saw a young dark-skinned teen talking to Kogoro Mouri.

I_sn't that...the great detective of the east, Heiji Hattori?_ (A/N: Yayy! Heiji's here! ^.^) _What is he doing here?_ he thought to himself. He walked away and came to the school again. He entered a nearby bar and sat on one of

the tables.

"Would you like anything Mister?"

"No, arigato."

The man checked the contents of his bag once again, aware of what he was going to do. He took out a little bottle full of transparent substance and stared at it. It was hard enough to get it but it would be worth it. He

would do anything for his brother.

Anything.

* * *

A/N: Well that didn't go as bad as I thought it would. It was pretty okay I think. If anyone's wondering the transparent substance, it's...chloroform! Yeah whenever I watch Detective Conan, I always wonder: WHERE THE

HELL DO PEOPLE GET THESE THINGS?

Chloroform, cyanide, arsenic, potassium chloride etc. What the hell? Are those things really that easy to get? So I had to say that it was hard to get because I don't think they'll just hand it out to you the moment you ask

for some. Heh. Sorry for the short chapter. I'll write a longer one... It didn't look as short when I first wrote it but oh well...

* * *

**Gomen = Sorry**

**Hakase = Professor**

**Keibu = Inspecter**

**Aniki = Big brother/Bro  
**

**Arigato = Thank you**

**Keiji = Officer**


	2. Action

CHAPTER 2: ACTION

He sighed as the bell rang. Conan still hadn't gotten used to being in elementary school again. He didn't like it. Learning the same boring subjects were a total pain. His teachers were amazed by his knowledge and he

had to pretend that it was all in the books he read.

"Hey Conan-kun! Matte!"

He turned around to see Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta running towards him. Behind them was Ai Haibara who was walking slowly. Haibara nearly didn't do any effort to act like a kid.

"Conan-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Ayumi. I just feel like... I don't know. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Conan lifted his head to look at Mitsuhiko and Genta who were staring jealously at Conan. They didn't like it when Ayumi fussed about Conan.

"Come on, Ayumi. Let's go! Sayonara Conan!" Genta said and started walking home.

"Okay..." Ayumi said "Ja ne Conan-kun!" she said and started running after Mitsuhiko and Genta.

"Ja ne.." Conan said without much enthusiasm. He turned around to start walking but stopped short.

"Kudo-kun."

Conan turned around. "Yes Haibara?" Haibara was going over to Ayumi's house to work on their homework. There was something in her eyes that Conan couldn't quite explain

"Take care."

Conan nodded. "You too." and started walking.

_I can feel it, _he thought. _Something is going to happen._

* * *

"Okay, here is the plan guys. We're turning around and following Conan-kun." Ayumi said.

"But why, I mean isn't he alright already? He's really smart, he could take care of himself." Mitsuhiko responded.

"Yes but I want to see what he does when we're not around him. I wonder if he only acts really smart, like an adult when we're around."

Genta shot a questioning look. "You mean, like, to show-off?"

"No, not like that. What do you think, Ai-chan?" Ayumi turned to Haibara.

"I guess it's fine." she shrugged, turned around and started walking towards where Conan went.

_You guys have no idea_, she thought.

The boys didn't have many choices after that. They started after Ayumi and Haibara.

* * *

_If only Haibara could make the antidote... Then everything will be fine and I won't have to keep hiding anymore, _Shinichi -or Conan in this case- thought. But his train of thought was interrupted by a clunk noise from the

alleyway.

_What's that?_

Another clunk.

_It's probably a cat. _

He turned to leave but then there was even a bigger clunk.

_No way that could have been done by a cat.  
_

He slowly peeked in but saw nothing. He could see the end of a black van parked on the end of the alley.

_Huh..._

Conan started walking slowly and carefully. Unfortunately, he was too concentrated on finding what made the noise that he didn't notice tha man who was watching him had ambushed him.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his neck as a handkerchief was pressed over his nose and mouth, muffling his yelps. Conan struggled furiously and brought his hands on the arm on his neck and pulled, trying to free

himself, but it didn't work. He recognized the substance as the alleyway grew blurry.

_Chloroform..._

Conan was aware that he was being carried away as his eyes closed and he sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

"He turned around that alley!" Genta yelled as they all started running towards the alley. (A/N: I didn't want to use the same thing again but I didn't know what else to write. -.-')

Genta put his back on the wall and peeked in towards the alley. "He's gone! Where did he disappear?"

"That isn't possible." said Haibara as she started walking into the alley. Ayumi came from behind her and gasped when she saw what was resting on the ground. "It's... it's Conan-kun's glasses!"

"There's a handkerchief next to it." Haibara said as her eyes filled with horror. (A/N: Was that OOC? I hope not. I thought she'd probably figure it out right away so..)

Mitsuhiko and Genta ran to her and stared at the glasses.

Mitsuhiko looked up towards the other side of the alley where he saw a man walking towards a black van. He was carrying something.

"Hey isn't that..."

Ayumi and Haibara looked up and saw an arm hanging freely down the side.

"Conan-kun!"

"Conan!"

They all started running towards the man. The man who was dressed in a blue windbreaker started running as he heard the kid's friends call out for him. Lucky for him, he had already arrived to his car. The other kid's

were too behind. He lay the kid called Conan on the back of the car as he jumped into the passanger's seat and drove away.

Ayumi's eyes filled with tears as she watched the black van disappear from sight.

"Conan-kun!"

Haibara popped out from behind her. "Ayumi, you and Mitsuhiko go to the Mouri's and tell them what happened. I'll stay here with Genta. Come on, we have to help him. He'll be okay, don't worry."

Ayumi nodded as she stood up and started running rapidly with Mitsuhiko-kun who looked pretty terrified and concerned.

Ai Haibara watched them go as her mind rested on one thought.

"Kudo-kun..."

* * *

A/N: How was that? Epic, okay, so-so, or bad? OH. Just to make things clear, I don't want this Fanfic being ConanxAi. I just wanted to make it look like Haibara cared about Shinichi which she does. I hope you people out

there don't think the other way. I'm not sure about including Kaito Kid in this though. Should I? Even if I do, I don't know how...

* * *

**Matte = Wait**

**Sayonara = Bye**

**Ja ne = See you  
**


	3. Missing

A/N: HELLO! HERE IT IS.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: MISSING

Mitsuhiko and Ayumi ran into the agency so suddenly that Heiji jumped. In a split-second, he took in all the details. Ayumi had tears in her eyes, they were both exhausted and had terrified looks on their face. Ran and

Kogoro exchanged confused looks.

"It's awful!" Mitsuhiko yelled, despite Ayumi who started crying again. "Conan-kun has been kidnapped!"

"WHAT?" Ran said in a nervous and terrified voice. "WHEN? WHERE? BRING ME THERE NOW!" Kogoro stood there, speechless as he registered the words he just heard. Heiji's eyes widened in shock as he ran behind

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko. Ayumi started explaining the situation as they ran while she broke into hiccups.

"We -Me, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun and Ai-chan- were f-following Conan-kun and h-he turned the corner of a-an alley. When we g-got there he had v-vanished... We f-found his g-glasses on the floor and... there was a

man far away walking to his car, h-he was carrying something..."

Ayumi started crying again, so Mitsuhiko started explaining intead.

"It was Conan-kun. We ran after him but he drove off before we could reach him! We have to help Conan-kun!"

Heiji thought for a moment. How could Kudo be kidnapped that easily? It wouldn't be possible if the person had a drug or something. And why? What was the motive?

"That brat...Kuso..." he heard Kogoro murmur nervously. He looked at Ran who was still repeating under her breath as tears started forming in her eyes. "Conan-kun..."

They reached the alley and found Genta and Haibara discussing silently. Haibara glanced at Heiji and wondered. _Why is he here? _

Ran ran down the alley screaming Conan's name. "Conan-kun! Conan-kun where are you!"

"It's no use." Haibara said. "The man already took off with the car. Plus Conan couldn't hear you even if he were here."

"Huh?" said Heiji as he walked towards Haibara, Kogoro behind him sounding panicked. "Got himself in trouble again...that brat..."

"Look." Genta pointed to the ground. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko covered behind Ran.

Heiji bent down and picked up the handkerchief. He brought it close to his nose and recognized the substance at once. "It's chloroform!" he said.

"Which means that the kidnapper knocked him out first. Ran, call the police." Kogoro commanded.

"That's already done." Haibara said. "They should be here in about 5 minutes. We would be able to track Conan by his glasses if they weren't dropped here. I also called Agasa-hakase and explained him the situation. The

spare glasses are broken too, perfect timing that is. Our only chance now is our Shonen-tantei Dan badges."

"Then let's contact him now! He'll tell us where he is!" Genta said as he took out his badge but Mitsuhiko stopped him.

"No. Didn't you hear Ojii-san? Conan's unconscious right now so if we contact him now then the kidnapper will find the badge and destroy it!"

"Right. Then it's either you'll wait for him to contact you, or you'll contact him about tomorrow." Heiji nodded. _What did you get yourself into Kudo?_

Ran sobbed into his father's shoulder. "Otou-san, what if the guy is doing something horrible to him right now? Conan-kun..."

"It's okay Ran. I'll do anything to find Conan. And once we find him, I'll let you do your karate thing on the kidnapper so you could give him a proper lesson. Come on."

* * *

The police arrived a few minutes later.

"So you're saying that the man was wearing a blue windbreaker?" Takagi asked the four kids.

"Yeah! And he was carrying Conan!" Genta said.

"It's not likely for some random guy to just kidnap Conan-kun out of all kids. It's possibly for revenge. Presumebely against Ojii-san or Conan-kun himself. Also, Conan-kun was knocked out by the kidnapper first so he

wasn't able to fight him off. Because it isn't likely for Conan to go down without a fight." Haibara said matter-of-factly.

Sato, Takagi and Heiji gawked at the always-serious girl. Haibara's face didn't change. Once Heiji was over it, he turned to Sato. "Hey, was there any case where Conan-kun helped you solve? Maybe the guy could have

been plotting revenge or something..."

Sato stared at the ground as she thought deeply. _Conan... why would anyone kidnap him? He is a brilliant kid and always helps the police solve the cases by pointing out important clues that we don't notice. Could there be _

_anyone that held a grudge against him? Maybe... maybe..._

Takagi was thinking the same thing. "There was one murder case where Conan-kun offered to make a deducation show in front of the culprit while we listened on the other end. He told us that Mouri-sama told him some

of the facts and he figured it out with the Shonen-tantei dan. I don't know how he did it but that kid's amazing. Conan-kun said it'll be easier for the guy to confess to him since he would think that no one would believe

him. You know, because he's a kid and all..."

Heiji glanced back and saw that Kogoro was talking to Ran. He sighed in relief. If he was listening to what Takagi was saying, he might've been like "I never told those brats anything! What the hell are you talking about?"

"But a very smart kid." Sato started. "We would have never catched the killer if it wasn't for him... We have to find him, no matter what!"

"Where is that culprit now? Still in prison?" Kogoro popped out behind Heiji who's eyes widened. He probably heard the bits of what Takagi was saying.

"Wait," Heiji said. "if I remember correctly, there was one guy who was stabbed by an unknows assailant in prison today, and the news said he was staying at the Beika General Hospital. Is it him?"

"If it is, then he probably ran away and he's the one!" Kogoro said.

"The thing is..." Takagi started. "he's still at the hospital with a police standing outside the door." Sato finished for him.

"Hey, Takagi-keiji, did the guy have any brothers or sisters?" Mitsuhiko said while Genta, Ayumi and Ai stood beside him.

"It doesn't necessarily have to be the culprit himself." Ayumi added.

"Right." Heiji said. "Takagi-keiji, would you mind looking at the relatives of the culprit?"

"No problem." Takagi said as he ran to the police cab. Heiji went to tell Ran, Kogoro and the Shonen-tantei dan to go home and rest a bit since they've been hanging around for pretty long now.

_Dammit.. I came here to see Kudo and now he's in trouble.._

_Please be okay Kudo._

* * *

A/N: DUH DUH DUH DUHHH! SOOOO... What chu guys think? Will Conan really be okay? Or should I be sadistic? (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) Please review! I would like to know how I could make this better! THANKSS


	4. Realization

CHAPTER 4: REALIZATION

_Oh God, my head feels like it's gonna explode. What the hell happened? _

Conan opened his eyes. It took a few minutes for them to get focus but soon he realized he was lying on a carpeted ground. He tried to get up but realized his legs were bound together and his wrist were tied behind his back. _Tightly._ He was also gagged. He let his head fall back on the ground.

_I was... kidnapped? _

_Oh yeah... Someone... came up behind me, and..._

He looked around the room. There wasn't anything really. There was a draped window and a door at the left corner. Conan couldn't do anything to free himself in a place like this. His attacker seemed to have taken all the precautions. It looked like his situation seemed hopeless.

_I have all my gadgets except my glasses._

Suddenly, the door opened and a man in his early twenties walked in with a sheet of paper, scissors and newspaper in his hand.

_Who is this person? What does he want?_

"Hey hey hey, Conan-kun. How are you?" he said with enthusiasm. Conan responded with a muffled growl. The man started cutting letters out of the newspaper and pasting them on the sheet of paper. After a while, he started talking.

"Now now, no need to get worked out so much. You're probably wondering why you're here, and why did I bring you here, and what the hell do I want, and what am I gonna do with you and _blah blah blah_. But don't worry, all will be answered in a matter of time. Now you be a good boy while I send that "Sleeping Kogoro" a note. I also need to send him a warning so he'll know I'm not playing here." he walked towards Conan and knelt beside him with paper in hand. Conan's eyes widened in shock as the man took out a small knife out of his pocket.

Conan struggled to pull away but the man held strong. "I'm sorry, really." he said. With one swift move, the man made a long cut on one of Conan's arms. Conan winced and managed a growl. He twisted as the blade made contact with his skin. The man held the paper under Conan's arm and let the blood drop on the paper. Satisfied, he put the paper beside him and tied a cloth around Conan's arm.

"I'm gonna go mail this but I could never trust you. You're a really smart sneaky kid aren't you...Conan-kun? That is what I've heard."

Conan stared at the man in horror as the man went out the room and came back a few minutes later.

"I'm leaving now. You need your rest, so good night." he said as he pressed the handkerchief over Conan's nose and mouth again who didn't resist as much this time.

_Someone... help, _he thought as the darkness took hold of him again.

* * *

Ran sat in the living room, staring at the phone as Heiji walked up and down the carpeted floor.

Kogoro came in after a bath and asked. "Did anyone call?"

"No..." Ran with her eyes full of worry. _Shinichi, if you were here... then you'd be able to help Conan-kun... That's if... if you aren't Conan-kun that is..._

"We have mail. No return address." Kogoro said and brought the envelope inside.

Ran and Heiji ran to Kogoro's side as he opened the envelope. Ran gasped in fear as she saw what was inside. Heiji and Kogoro's eyes both widened in fear.

"If you want to see that sneaky brat again, bring 20,000,000 yen tomorrow at 6:00 to the Beika park. Put the money in a sport's bag and Heiji Hattori will drop it in a trash can next to the biggest street light. If there's anyone watching or following, Conan will still have my hospitality. And I don't think he's happy to be here..."

The letter had droplets of blood all over the paper. Ran's eyes filled with tears and she ran to the bathroom. Heiji sat on the couch, thinking and mumbling to himself, as Kogoro arched his eyebrows in fury and went to reach for the phone. But it rang before he was able to touch it.

"Megure-keibu?" he said as Heiji tuned in to listen. "So that guy at the hopsital has a brother? There's a chance it's him then. Listen, we got a note from the kidnapper. He wants 20,000,000 yen by tomorrrow at 6:00. He wants Heiji to drop it in the trash can next to the biggest street light. He doesn't want to be watched or followed. " Pause. "Yes, I know we can't risk it so we _have_ to follow him."

_That's right! _Heiji thought. _He wanted me to drop it. Then that means he knows I'm here. I only came here at about 4 pm yesterday..._

* * *

This time when Conan woke up, his head felt worse than before. One thing he realized is that he wasn't gagged anymore. But he did realize that he was blind-folded. He wasn't hungry nor thirsty. Had the guy gave him some other kind of drug? Like a serum or something they give at the hospitals? The guy probably kept drugging him so that he wouldn't wake up. He felt sore all over.

_Just what the hell is going on?_

He listened for about 10 minutes for any signs of noise. When he was sure no one was coming, he managed to take his Shonen-tantei dan badge out of his pocket and pressed a button.

"Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Haibara, you guys there?" he whispered.

A few minutes later, the respond came. "Conan-kun! Where are you, are you okay? We've been worried so much! Ran-neechan is really sad. Heiji-neechan is here too! Everyone's listening right now." Ayumi said quietly. "We're all at the park!"

_Park? Hattori? Where did he come from? _

"Ayumi-chan, I don't know. I'm tied up so I can't really do anything. I don't even know the guy who kidnapped me."

"Hey Ku-Conan, you okay there?" Conan heard the familiar voice.

"Hattori! Well not really, considering the fact that I'm tied up and blind-folded..."

"There was blood on the paper the guy sent to us, what happened?"

"He made a cut on my arm, no big deal." On the other end, he heard Hattori tell the others that he was okay. He heard some thank God's and some sighs in relief. One especially from Ran.

"Got an idea of where you are?"

"No, but the guy looked in his early twenties, tall, normal weight, straight short black hair, black-colored eyes, small nose, that's all I remember..."

Heiji responded quickly. "We figured out who that guy is..."

"What? Who?" Conan asked.

"Takagi-keiji told me that there was this one case where you offered to corner the guy while the others listened at the other end. Well, that guy got stabbed a few days ago and was staying at the Beika hospital."

"Was? Wait...no..."

"That's right. He ran away."

"But it's not him! Or I would have recognized him."

"No, it's his brother. But it's likely that he's coming there. We got a note from him yesterday. He wanted me to drop the money off at the park today. He didn't want to be followed nor watched."

"You didn't-"

"No no," Heiji interrupted. "The police are at the park undercover now. We've been waiting an hour now but nothing came up. I think he noticed..."

"Crap."

Just then, a sound came from outside that sounded so much like two people walking inside.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! YEAHHH! Do you guys think that Conan will be able to escape on his own? Yeah, I don't think so... Hahahahahahhahahaaaaa. I know I'm a really evil person, sorry. Can't help it... You just have to believe in the power of friendshiiiip! *grin*


	5. Failure

A/N: HI GUYS! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you! Here is Chapter 5 and well... I'm evil. But bad guys aren't nice are they? Hehehehee, gomenasai Conan-kun. 8D

* * *

CHAPTER 5: FAILURE

"They're here! Okay, I'll put this back into my pocket and you guys, don't talk. Maybe he'll say something about where I am."

"Got it."

Conan slipped the badge back into his back pocket and lay there without any movement. He heard the door open and there were two heavy footsteps.  
"Oohh, who do I see here? It's Conan-kun! Where is your friends, Shonen-tantei dan or that other detective?" a voice other than the guy he saw said. The man's voice sounded a bit different as if it was hard to talk.

_Didn't he get stabbed by an unknown assailant that ran away? Who stabbed him and why?_

_Wait a second... I get it. But just for... that reason? Then that means..._

Conan didn't respond nor moved. He heard the man's footsteps getting closer to him. Suddenly, he was kicked in the stomach, and the air was knocked out of him. He started coughing, trying to catch his breath.

_I hope they didn't hear that._

_I hope Ran didn't hear that.. She'll get so worried. _

"Hey, remember me, Conan-kun?" he heard the guy say.

"You're Ushiro.. You killed Haruto-san.." Conan managed to answer between breaths.

"Damn right, you are.."

"Hey, Aniki, what's your plan?" the same guy that kidnapped him said.

"They didn't listen to what we've said. They asked for trouble and they'll get some... It makes me laugh when I think about the fact that the police still didn't find where we are, I mean we're like, basically next to the park." He laughed.

Suddenly, a buzzing came from Conan's badge.

_I'm dead! The guy wants to hurt me anyway and now he's got a better reason!_

"What was that? Wait, I think I know..." he reached down to Conan and Conan held his breath, praying the guy wouldn't find the badge. But it was too late. He couldn't do anything.

"Hey hey hey, check this out. It's a mini talkie-walkie."

"You're right, Aniki. He _is _a smart sneaky kid.."

Conan didn't say anything.

"Is anyone listening there? Answer me or I'll hurt him!"

The respond came about 5 seconds later.

"What do you want? Let Conan-kun go! You've comitted a crime and you had to pay the price for it. You'll get nothing by doing this!"

"He's right." Conan said, even though he didn't know where the guy was standing.

"Ahh, I see. It's the Great Detective of the East. You're this kid's best friend aren't you..? Why didn't you follow instructions? Or do you just like the idea of this kid suffering?" Ushiro yelled and kicked Conan again, this time hard in the ribs. Conan yelled in pain and rolled onto the other side. He didn't think he broke his ribs, but they were probably bruised - or even worse - cracked.

"Hey, stop! Don't harm him! I'll do anything you say!" Heiji yelled in panic. Conan winced.

"Oh, really?" the guy responded like it was all a big joke. "Well well well, I'll give you the instructions later." He laughed. A cruel and mean laugh.

"No, no wait! Wa-"

Shinichi heard the badge crumble beneath the guy's feet.

"Should we ditch this place?" Ushiro's brother said.

"Of course we do! They were listening to what we were saying, thanks to this little brat." He kicked Conan in the ribs again, making the pain unbearable. Conan felt his senses swim and tried to stay awake.

"So where are we going?"

"This warehouse near that plastic factory. Takashi, you get the kid. And make sure he doesn't talk too. Take him to the car. I'll be right there. "

Conan found it hard to breathe for a few minutes as he listened and wondered about any ways of escape.

_How the hell am I gonna get away from them? My only chance is Hattori. Please..._

He felt the guy called Takashi pick him up and throw him over his shoulder. He yelped again as he felt the pain in his ribs.

"Don't talk or it'll be really bad for you." the man threatened but Conan wasn't in any position to escape. The man dropped him in the trunk and went in the car. The ropes were biting into his skin, making deep marks. Tired as he was, he fell asleep.

* * *

"KUSO!" Heiji said as he walked up and down the park.

"They know that we know the location, they found the device.." He repeated to himself under his breath.

_Calm down. Getting out of control isn't going to help Kudo. You just have to hope he's in a good condition. And patience. Be have to wait for further instructions.._

He glanced around at Megure giving orders to search the place, shonen-tantei dan giving the description of what they saw to Takagi and Sato, and Kogoro and Ran talking quietly.

_Out of all kids, the guy found you... It's like he couldn't pick a random kid. Why revenge? It's over. What if he's planning to...  
_

Kudo had solved a case and helped him get away from that lawyer one time. This time, he had to help him.

"Megure-keibu, Mouri-tantei, we found an abondaned house near here. We found some blood on the carpet. We're having it confirmed it's Conan-kun's now."

Heiji ran after the police officer as he led him into the small house. He eyed the place. There weren't much things. A small, square-ish room, there is a little blood that's dried near the corner, and a roll of tape. He could find an explanation for everything.

But the question was: Where were they keeping Kudo? Probably a warehouse but there were so many.

Heiji's phone began to ring.

He ran outside and pressed the talk button.

"Moshi moshi?"

"What's up... detective of the east?" he heard the man say.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU WANT? TELL ME NOW! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST LET THE KID GO!"

"Wow.. calm down. Take it easy. You're so hot-blooded."

Heiji stopped yelling and the man resumed his talking.

"Now, I want you to bring that money today, at 6 pm to the warehouse near the plastic factory. ALONE. If I see any hint of police or someone other than you, that brat will die. Understood? This is your last chance."

"Wait! Can I talk to him?" Heiji asked hopefully.

"Hmm... Well, he doesn't look conscious right now but I'll try. See I'm not a really bad person after all." the man's voice sounded distant after that. "Hey kid. Your friend wants to talk to you. Hey! Hey!" Heiji heard Conan cry out in pain and then heard him talk into the phone with a pained voice.

"Ha-Hattori?"

"Kudo? You okay?"

"Not really.. but I can manage."

"Wait up, I'm coming."

"Hattori... listen to me. Make sure that you bring your skill with you."

_My skill? What? Oh I see..._

"Of course I will... I see what-" he said but he was interrupted by the yelling of the man named Ushiro.

"Are you making a plan in front of us? You think we're so stupid? Well, we'll see about that, kokosei-tantei and little tantei. I don't think that this brat," he paused and Heiji heard the sound of a hand hitting skin as Conan yelped. ",is in a condition to put up with whatever you're thinking. So good luck. But you won't put one over us. I'm prepared this time from this brat's attacks."

_Click. _

Heiji turned off his phone.

_Don't worry. I won't let you down Kudo._

* * *

A/N: Now.. Will Heiji come with the police... or alone? Will Conan be okay... or not? Will those 2 idiots (Well, they are, for going against Conan and Hattori in the first place.) manage to run away...or will something different happen? WHAT ABOUT RAN? I'm currently writing chapter 7 so.. Review pleasee so I know what you think and I will update as soon as possible. Domo Arigato!


	6. What She Really Knows

A/N: OMG! YOU PEOPLE ARE RIGHT! I made a really stupid mistake -_- Heiji is the Great Detective of the WEST. Shinichi is the EAST. Damnnn... I didn't have internet while I was writing that chapter so I couldn't clarify it, and when I got my internet, I just forgot about it so... yeahh... Didn't have much to say there. ANYWAYSS... (why do I use that word alot?) ENJOYYYYY!

* * *

CHAPTER 6: WHAT SHE REALLY KNOWS

"Well, it looks like you're friend is coming here. Ha. He doesn't know what we have planned for him. And neither do you." Ushiro said in an amused tone. "Wait, I'll tell you. The moment he comes here, we knock him out, get the cash, set this place on fire and get the hell out of this place. Don't worry, we won't set a fire big enough to kill you. Just big enough to make sure you won't come after us."

Conan looked at the man in disgust as he continued his attempt on trying to untie his bonds.

_Should have known. He's just gonna disable us and then get out of here with his brother. I wonder where his brother is... haven't seen him till I woke up tied to this damned chair. Anyways I have to alarm Hattori..._

"You stabbed yourself, didn't you...Ushiro-san?" Conan looked up at the man standing next to the window. Takashi appeared near the doorway with a tank full of gasoline in his hand.

"Huh?" Ushiro turned around. "How did you know that?

"Didn't it hurt? How could someone do that to themselves? How could someone... just stab themselves?"

"I asked you how you knew!" the man reached out and slapped Conan, outraged that a little kid saw through what he did right away. Takashi gawked at Conan as the kid talked like a grown up.

"Baka. Isn't it obvious? You were stabbed buy an _unknown assailant. _Now, why wouldn't the police find the culprit right away? They couldn't - since it was you. You probably hid an icepick in your pocket that your brother secretly gave you when you were talking to him. Then when there was no one around in the bathroom, you stabbed yourself deep enough to get you sent to hospital but not deep enough to keep you for 2 weeks. After a few days at the hospital, you catched the guards at a surprising moment and escaped from the hospital. But why Ushiro-san? Was it just for me? Is that what revenge could do to a person? Don't you understand that you've comitted a crime? Don't you know that you have to pay the price for it... Ushiro-san?"

"Shut up, brat! You don't know what that guy did to me! He crushed my hopes so I crushed him! He deserved to die!"

"No one deserves to die. No matter what the reason is." Conan responded as he felt Takashi untying the ropes that bound him. But even so, Conan felt too tired and too hurt to move.

"What the hell are you doing, Takashi?" Ushiro yelled.

"Shh...There's someone outside. We got to hide."

Conan peeked at the window as Takashi untied the last bit of hopes bounding him. There was a middle-aged man walking down the street, looking for something.

_Maybe if I let him know I'm here, then he'll call the police and Hattori won't have to come here.. And these guys wouldn't get away. _

_But I can't let him know I'm here if I don't have anything. Guess I'll have to take my chances..._

He managed to spring up from his chair even though it was causing him pain, startling Takashi and making Ushiro turn around in wonder.

"HELP ME!" he yelled and took a few steps towards the window. "HELP!"

He felt one of Takashi's hands clamp on his mouth and the other around his neck, pulling him backwards. The rest of his words came out muffled. "You little brat! You'll pay for that!" he heard him whisper as he dragged him into the room opposite the one he was staying for. The man leaned on the wall and closed the door as his brother came in. Conan tried to struggle but with his ribs bruised or cracked, and wounds all over his body, he was overpowered. He saw Ushiro stare at him with merciless eyes and he stared back.

Conan raised his hand for his watch but realized it was crack. _Kuso... it's broken._

Something cold pressed against his neck.

"O_ne more movement, _and you go to heaven - or hell. One or the other." the man whispered.

Conan seized breathing as the knife glinted in the poor light. He didn't move. _Ran..._

"That's it.. Good." he heard Ushiro say.

_Kuso. _

"He's gone." said Ushiro.

Conan closed his eyes as Takashi pulled his hand from his mouth hand and dragged him back to the room with one arm around his neck.

_Everything's on Hattori. I trust you._

* * *

Ran sat on the bed and took the picture of him and Shinichi that was taken at Tropical Land in her hands. Thoughts circled in her brain.

_I miss you, Shinichi. _

When Shinichi wasn't here, there was Conan. And Conan made the pain go away. But when Conan was gone too, Ran didn't know what to hold on to. She thought of Heiji. He always seemed to hang around with Conan and knew what was up with Shinichi most of the time. Ran once had seen Conan talk with Heiji in a normal adult way and Heiji listen carefully. That had puzzled Ran. Why didn't Heiji react one bit that a kid was able to talk like an adult. _Is it because..?_

No, she always ended with the same conclusion. It had to be it. Conan was Shinichi and Shinichi was Conan. There were no other explanations. Something must have happened that night at Tropical Land. Something that must've made Shinichi turn into a kid. And then there was that girl. Haibara. She was the one that nearly never acted like a child. Also, Conan seemed to talk with Haibara more than he did with the Detective Boys.

Plus, his father's business had went great and Kogoro had became famous since Conan came. Ran always saw Conan pop out behind Kogoro when the case was over. Her father didn't usually remember the murders he solved either. It didn't look like he was moving his mouth when he did his "Sleeping Kogoro" act. And what was up with that bow-tie Conan always carried around?

What about the times that Shinchi turned up?

_Must have been some kind of temporary antidote that Agasa-hakase made for him. _

Ran had felt it. After Conan-kun came home from the hospital, he was acting somewhat peculiar. No, it wasn't because he was shot or Ran gave him his blood. And his face shape wasn't quite the same. But when Shinichi popped as the knight at the school play that day, her suspicions were correct. That kid wasn't Conan. Whoever it was, it must be one of the people that knew whatever secret Shinichi was hiding.

_I'm sure both Agasa-hakase and Heiji knows, but they're not kids. Who else other than Haibara? _

Whatever secret Shinichi must have been hiding from Ran, it must be big and it must be to protect her. Because Ran believed and trusted Shinichi.

_But I won't try again. I won't try to prove that Conan is Shinichi because he always finds a way to escape from my grasp. He will tell me when the time is right. _

_He'll tell me when whatever's troubling him is finally over and that he's back to being Shinichi for good. _

The important thing right now was to get Conan-or Shinichi back home safely.

* * *

A/N: So I decided to write this chapter based on Ran's thoughts. 'Cause whenever I watch Detective Conan (which is like 3 times a day) I always have a feeling that Ran knows Conan is Shinichi but she just doesn't want to believe it and/or admit it. Anyways...

I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible! (Ehehee. The next chapter is gonna be awesome.) LESS THAN THREE! (3) SUKI DESU!


	7. Boiling Point

A/N: Hehehee. I was thinking of Science Class when I wrote the chapter name. So this is basically like... ALMOST END. It's going to end like how a Detective Conan episode would end. Maybe you will guess what'll

happen...or not. I hope it's not too obvious. I know you've been waiting for some time. I know I'm a fast typer! NOW READD!

* * *

CHAPTER 7: BOILING POINT

Heiji stared at the 20,000,000 yen he had gathered in his backpack. He didn't even know how he managed it but he had just done it. It was like magic. His father was probably gonna kill him for taking out that much money but he guessed it would be fine after he learned what it was for. All that troubling him was the police now. He was hanging around the crime scene, watching the police trying to find a way to track down the killer. Kogoro was with them of course. And Ran...

She was very nervous since the time she had heard Conan's voice on the badge. But today she seemed kind of okay. He hadn't seen her since the morning but he guessed it was alright.

He glanced at the Detective Boys hanging around the police. The police didn't like to have the kids wandering around them but since Conan was basically their role model and best friend, they kept quiet. Ayumi's eyes kept filling with tears and Haibara always assured her that Conan would be alright and that he knew how to handle a situation like this one. Didn't it happen before? Why was that girl always so serious? How much did she know anyway? Did she know that...?

Anyways, that didn't concern him. There was only half an hour left.

_I better get going._

Heiji felt guilty, watching the police like that when he knew where Conan was. But he couldn't risk it. He couldn't leave it to chance. This guy was serious. They had made a plan after all. He just didn't know if it would go alright. He touched his back again and felt _that_. Yes. He just had to believe in himself. It was going to be alright.

He turned on his heel and started walking towards the exit.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Heiji flipped around to find Officer Takagi and Sato staring at him.

"Uhh... This is all so distressing so I thought I could go and get some fresh air for a bit.. Ehehe.. Maybe an idea will come to my head."

"Huh. Okay.. We'll see you later than. Don't be late." Sato said but looked at him suspiciously. Heiji tried to look as innocent as possible.

Heiji let out a breath as soon as he stepped out of the house.

_That woman.. that was close. _

He started walking rapidly towards the meeting place. With every second, the ball in his stomach got heavier, pulling him down.

_It's gonna be alright... He's gonna be alright... We're gonna get out alive... We survived death many times, we'll do it again..._

As the warehouse appeared when he turned the corner, he took a deep breath. Then he slowly entered and made his way towards the door.

_Smells like gasoline.. Should have known. Of course they'll destroy the evidence.  
_

_Now, it's my turn.. When this is all over, I'm gonna have a good long talk with Kudo about this and what happened to me with that lawyer. Memories. Hehe.. _

That thought made him less nervous and he gained more confidence in himself. He just didn't know if it would be enough.

* * *

"Hey, that brat's here." Ushiro said as Takashi understood immediately and hid behind the door.

"Well... this will be interesting.."

Conan glanced at the window as Ushiro undid his bonds around his chest and wrapped and arm around him to lift him up. Conan winced but with his wrists tied behind his back, he couldn't do anything.

_Becareful Heiji. I hope you remembered what I've said. _

"Heey! Anyone? I brought the money!"

"Hattori!" Conan managed to yell out painfully.

"Ku-Conan-kun!" Heiji came into view but he didn't enter the room. He just stood by the door.

Ushiro took out a knife from his pocket, flipped it open and held it to Conan's throat.

"The money.."

Heiji put his backpack on the floor.

"Open it."

Heiji opened his backpack, showing the neatly packed yens. "Conan-kun."

"Bring it closer." The man touched the knife to Conan's throat but didn't press. Conan wasn't expecting it. He held his breath.

Heiji took two steps forward. One hand was behind his back and one hand was holding the backpack. He met Conan's eyes, and in an instant he knew what was up.

Heiji dropped the backpack, took out his shinai (A/N: It's the stick you use when doing kendo.) that he's been hiding behind his back, under his shirt which he had tucked in his pants and whipped it around. The bamboo stick catched Takashi right on the side of the neck just when he was about to hit the container full of gasoline on Heiji's head. He crumbled on the ground, unconscious. The container dropped and lay on the ground harmlessly.

Ushiro's eyes looked like they might catch on fire. "Bukkorosu yo! Didn't I say that there weren't going to be any more of this? Do you really want this brat dead?"

He slightly pressed the knife against the side of Conan's throat and made a thin line. Conan felt the blood trickling down the side of his neck and shuddered.

_No, it's not over yet. It can't be._

"I swore I wouldn't kill anyone else except Katsu-sama. But hahaha... Looks like the tables have turned. The negotiation's over! Now, watch as you see the painful death of your best friend, little tantei Conan-kun... SHINE!"

"NO! STOP!" Heiji stepped forward. Ushiro raised the knife high up in the air, about to stab it to Conan's heart. Conan closed his eyes and waited for the impact. The blood was still leaking down on his neck.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" A voice came behind Ushiro, catching him off-guard. A hand shot out and hit him on the side of the neck, and he first dropped the knife, then Conan, and fell on the ground himself. Immobilized. Conan lay on the ground glancing upwards as his vision slightly blurred.

"Eh?"

* * *

**Bukkorosu yo: I'll ****ing kill you all/I'll beat you to death.**

**Shine: Die/Go die.**

* * *

A/N: YEAHHH! I ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER A LOT! YEAH EVEN THE SADISTIC PARTS! I WAS ABLE TO BE AS MUCH EVIL AS I WANT! MWAHAHAHAHAHHA! 8D No wonder why people are scared of me. ANYWAYSS... Were peope able to guess Heiji's KENDO skill? I've always wanted to write a fight scene like this. So... how was it? I CANNOT WAIT FOR YOUR REVIEWS! *Q* AND REMEMBER... THERE IS ONLY ONE TRUTH! I LOVE YOU! You guys are AWESOMEE! EVERYTIME I READ THE REVIEWS IT GIVES ME POWER! (That was reallly cheesy o_O. I must have gone hyper after writing this chapter. I'll write the next one as quickly as possible. ;D)


	8. You're not the only one, you know

A/N: I've been thinking for some kind of thing to add after the kidnapping case and well... I THANK CrimsonPrincess123 FOR THAT! THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME AN IDEA! I was actually gonna end the fanfic after Heiji and Conan talk but... I will continue writing the fanfic. AND THEN... after that case, I'll finish it. Don't worry, I still have another notice, BUT THAT WILL COME AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER SO... tune in. Heheheheee 8D

Neyane: OMG! I completely forgot about that! Yes, you can translate it into French! Give me some credit will you? And when you do, I'll come and read it! I know french since I live in a half english half french area MAIS JE PEUX COMPRENDRE QUAND JE LIRE MON HISTOIRE EN FRANÇAIS...JE PENSE. (My french sucks. -_-)

* * *

CHAPTER 8: "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE, YOU KNOW."

"Eh?"

Conan glanced upwards to find Ran staring down at him.

"It's okay, Shinichi. It's all over now. Ah-I mean Conan-kun." Ran said as she kneeled down to hug him. At that moment, Ushiro managed to grab the knife again, and was about to stab Ran's leg only to be stopped by Heiji, who took care of him with his shinai. He gave him a crooked grin which Conan returned weakly.

_She called me... Shinichi. _

"Conan-kun!"  
"Edogawa-kun!"  
"CONAN!" came the noises from the entrance.

"Huh?" Conan stared at the entrance as his vision grew more blurry. He saw Haibara, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko rushing in followed by Professor Agasa, and Ai giving him a thumbs up sign.

Ran cut away the ropes binding Conan's wrist with the knife Ushiro dropped. She took off her jacket and gently pressed it to Conan's neck as she rested his head on her knee.

"Conan-kun! You're bleeding! Are you okay?" Ayumi said in her usual worried tone.

Takagi and Sato swarmed the building, followed by other police including Kogoro.

"Eh? Conan-kun?" Takagi stared at him as he called the ambulance.

_What the hell is going on? Why are they all here? _

"So... how exactly did you find this place?" Heiji turned to Ran and the others as he played with the shinai in his hand.

"I followed you. I knew something was up."

"And we followed Ran-neechan. _Obviously._" said Haibara.

"We followed the kids who were following Ran-san.." Takagi said.

"How are you Conan-kun? You look hurt and you're bleeding." Sato turned to him.

Conan sprang from Ran's knee rapidly and stood up, "Well actually, I feel alr-" but fell back onto Ran's arms, unconscious.

* * *

"How is he, doctor?" Kogoro asked.

"He's a really strong kid. He cracked two ribs, and bruised two. He'll be able to heal them in just a week. The cut on his neck isn't severe either, it's already healing and he won't have any scars. His wrists might take a week, though, for the marks to go away, but it's alright. So I must say, congratulations!"

"Can we see him?" Ran said in wonder.

"Sure. But he might not be awake."

Ran ran in leaving the Detective Boys, Kogoro, Professor Agasa and Heiji behind.

"Let's leave them some time, eh?" winked Heiji as he bend down to talk to the Detective Boys. They all nodded their head simultaneously.

"Conan-kun! I was so worried! You're okay, you'll be out here in just 1 week! And then we'll take a trip to Tropical Land!"

Ran sat down to the chair next to Conan's bed who had sat up. He had bandages around his chest and neck. He was also plugged to an IV.

"Okay Ran-neechan. I'm glad." he said in his usual child mode.

"But why did you follow Heiji-neechan?"

Ran smiled. "He looked kinda nervous and well... it's woman's intuition you know. I just knew there was something." She winked.

"Domo Arigato, Ran-neechan." he said.

"So... how's my little buddy?" Heiji came in.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi ran in. "I'm so glad you're okay! Don't worry, Agasa-hakase said that he was going to make another badge for you." she leaned in and kissed Conan on the cheek who blushed immediately. Mitsuhiko and Genta gave him some dirty looks.

"I feel great. Arigato for everything. I owe you one." he said.

Heiji shook his head no. "No, you don't."

"Huh?"

"Can you guys leave us for a moment?" said Heiji. Ran and the Detective Boys left the room at once.

"What do you mean, Hattori?"

Heiji put on a serious face. "Don't you remember.. that you saved me from that lawyer?"

"Well.. yeah, but it's not the same thing."

"Oh, shut up, Kudo!" Heiji leaned in so that their noses were always touching. He grinned widely.

Conan put an annoyed face. "No, it wasn't the same thing. They didn't know I was going to come there and they'll underestimate a kid of course."

"Even though you're a kid here, inside you're definitely seventeen. Don't forget that."

"I don't. I _won't_. I can't."

"Your acting skills surprise me sometimes. You probably got them from your mother, didn't you?"

"Nani?"

"They're at Agasa-hakase's house."

"Oh. When did they come?" Conan asked.

"This morning. You should have seen your mom. She had this worried look on her face and she kept repeating "Aw, is my Shin-chan okay?" Shin-chan. Ahahaaa..."

"Oi, oi."

"Hey.. you're mind looks somewhere else. What is it?"

"She... she called me Shinichi."

"Kudo.. isn't it time you told her?" Heiji asked.

"I will. When I turn to Shinichi for good and defeat the Black Organization. At that time, everything will truly be over. Will you help me, Hattori?"

"Anytime, Kudo."

* * *

_**3 weeks later...**_

Conan woke up with the annoying sound of the alarm clock. He sat up changed and put on his glasses.

"Conan-kun! Guess what?" came Ran's voice from the kitchen.

_How did she know? The noise of the alarm clock isn't even that loud. She shouldn't be able to hear it from the kitchen since the door's closed and I changed the alarm last night..._

_Did she come to check on me after I slept?_

"Yes, Ran-neechan?" said Conan as he stepped in the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

"We're going to Tropical Land at 9! There's only 2 hours left! I told you we'd go when you'd get out of the hospital so there we are."

"I'll pass." said Kogoro from the front of the TV. "I have to watch Yoko-chan's show."

"Otou-san, that one came out last night and you already watched it and recorded it. So you're coming with us."

"But Ran-"

"Fine! We don't need you anyway! We're going to have so much fun! Isn't that right Conan-kun?" she said to Conan who shook his head.

Conan sighed. He stepped in to the living room and sat down on the couch. Life was good. He just had to get out of this body and it would be better than good. It would be perfect.

"Now Conan-kun, we'll first go on the Mystery Coaster and then we'll go on whatever you want. Okay?"

"Hai!"

_Mystery Coaster first?  
_

* * *

A/N: So here... I've decided to continue. CrimsonPrincess123 I really like your idea but if that ever happens, Ran will be around keeping an eye on Conan so I don't think Conan will be able to get away without being seen. I'm thinking about him using a bug to plant on one of the police officers. And then he could listen without anyone noticing anything suspicious. Hehee.. Next chapter soon.. Tune in and thank you all! Please review! ;D IT'S CASE TIME! TIME TO SOLVE SOME MYSTERIES BABEY!


	9. And The Cases Never End

A/N: Here is the next chapter and I'ma intruduce some people. And something's gonna happen.. I came up with this idea when I was thinking about Tropical Land and I hope you like it!

* * *

CHAPTER 9: AND THE CASES NEVER END.

_2 hours later..._

_9:10 _

"There it is! Come on Conan-kun! We sit on the front!" Ran dragged Conan to the coaster, payed the admission and pulled him on the first seat.

"You know, Conan-kun, me and Shinichi sat here too. Exact same place. You're sitting on the seat where he was sitting." she put on a smile.

"What happened then, Ran-neechan?" Conan asked like he didn't know anything.

"Well, when we went into the dark tunnel, someone got killed and Shinichi figured out who it was. I was scared when I saw someone die but now I'm used to it, you know. First I thought it was those two guys in black but it turned out to be the victim's ex-girlfriend. I don't understand why those two guys came here in the first place, it didn't even look like they were enjoying themselves either.."

The coaster started it's way up slowly.

"Anyways.. after that we were walking home when Shinichi turned around and then he said to me "Don't worry, I'll catch up with you later." and ran towards this alley. But he didn't. I think he saw something so that's why he went there. He didn't meet with me later. I was so worried! I wondered what had happened to him. I called his house but no one answered. My head filled with worries. What if something horrible happened to him?"

Conan stared at her. The roller coaster then fell towards the ground and made a circle in the air. Ran grabbed Conan's hand. After they started going up for a second time, she continued talking.

"So then I decided to go Agasa-hakase's house. You know he's one of Shinichi's best friends. But then ah... I met you! Turns out Shinichi was okay. The day he disappeared, you came. Yeah, but Shinichi called me after. I was glad. I hadn't lost him completely, you were there. Just like.. Shinichi."

_Oi oi. What is she hinting at?_

"Hey isn't that the kokosei-tantei?"

"Yeah, I've heard about him a lot!"

"Who? Sleeping Kogoro?"

"No no, Kudo Shinichi."

"Oh, him.. I haven't seen him on the news for some time, I wonder what happened.."

Conan and Ran turned around to see two couples staring at them.

"Sumimasen, I heard the end of your conversation while we were stopping." said the middle-aged man behind Conan.

"It's okay." said Ran.

"I'm Isamu. This is my girlfriend Akane-san." Isamu pointed to the woman who's hair wad dyed red, sitting next to him who smiled.

"That's Kaori-san, my friend from highschool," the woman with the short black hair and glasses didn't react. "and that's her boyfriend Robert-san. We just met him this morning. Kaori told us that he met him at the collage he went in New York. He's American but he knows Nihongo pretty well."

"Hajimemashite, this is Conan. He's a little-tantei who always gets into trouble. And I'm Ran Mouri. Conan-kun's staying with us for a while."

"Trouble?" Isamu asked.

"Well, my father's a private detective and whenever a case happens, he's always around. Sometimes he solves cases with his friends, and last week... Ah, last week this creep tried to get revenge on Conan-kun for sending his brother to jail. He helped the police a lot on that case, you see." Ran explained.

"Oh I see. Looks like he got a lucky break, didn't he?" Akana said.

Conan felt eyes boring onto him and looked around to find Robert watching him suspiciously. Conan turned around without any reaction.

"So this Kudo Shinichi, kokosei-tantei.. is he your boyfriend?" Akane asked as everyone got off the ride. Conan went immediately red.

"Well.. not really. We're just best friends since we were little you know, and he's a crazy case fanatic anyway.." Ran mumbled.

_Crazy case fanatic... So? Hmph. _

Akane laughed. "Don't lie to yourself, I can see it in your eyes.. And he's an awesome detective I've heard."

"Well, I guess." Ran said and she joined the laughter.

"We'll be going to the Mirror House on the left. Do you guys want to join us?" Isami asked them.

"What do you think Conan-kun? Should we?"

"Yes, Ran-neechan." Conan looked at the two couple without them noticing. The girl called Kaori was clutching Robert's hand tightly who didn't let go. She had only talked once since they met and Robert had never talked. Even though Isamu and Akana were cheery and happy, these two seemed awfully quiet. It was like Conan was back at the day that he'd been poisoned again. Hadn't Gin and Vodka acted the same, cheerless, even though they were supposed to be at an Amusement Park?

He quietly walked behind Ran and the others as they arrived the mirror house.

"Actually Conan-kun, would you like to drink some smoothie?" Ran said. "I could go and get some, I don't really like Mirror House that much anyway, it's creepy."

"Hai!" Conan responded and entered the Mirror House after the two couples. There weren't much people inside according to the man selling the tickets. Even in the entrance, the mirrors were lined up on the sides, making people's appearances look extremely different. He walked straight and turned the corner without looking at where he was going. He was focused on the mirrors. Some made him look fat, some made him too skinny and some made him taller.

_If only I was back to my original height..._

Conan couldn't see Kaori and Robert anymore. They must have walked faster in the distance. He could hear Isamu and Akane talking and laughing somewhere in the distance.

Just then Conan heard a shatter.

The lights went out. He heard a few people call out to each other.

"Is it a power outage?"

"Where are you, Kaori-san?"

"Did a mirror break?"

"Hey! What the hell's going on?"

"Sumimasen, please make way, I'm here to fix the light. Sumimasen.."

The lights came back on.

Just then, someone screamed.

* * *

A/N: NOW... I want you guys to guess who died. In DC, the people who die are usually obvious. Well, to me anyway. SO.. Guess now AND NEXT CHAPTER YOU'LL LEARN! See you later and remember... I'll be watchin'! (Stalker. You better review or ELSE. *evil glare*)


	10. It's Time To Look For Some Clues

A/N: Konnichi-wa! LET'S SEE IF YOU GUESSED CORRECTLY ABOUT WHO DIES. Then you'll guess who the killer is. With the clues I've -cough cough- I mean the killer left behind without knowing.. Here is chapter 10! YAYYYYY! I'VE SOMEHOW MANAGED... I will end this fanfiction when I'm done with writing this case. I decided to put it just like a side story kinda thing after the kidnapping case so I don't think it will matter if I put it in the summary. I'm thinking of something like Takagi.. getting it -Shinichi's secret.. or maybe Conan will tell him or something. (OR NOT) And that will be the end.

* * *

Dear tzswei: I did not block out her work, you should see on Chapter 8 that I said I will take her idea and continue writing. I was thinking of using a bug,** BUT **(!) I reconsidered and thought of something so that I WILL use that air duct idea. She did give me the inspiration and I wouldn't continue if it wasn't for that. I thank CrimsonPrincess123 once again.

So, basically, I am NOT blocking her out and forgetting where I got my inspiration from. Anyways thanks for your reviews!

* * *

CHAPTER 10: IT'S TIME TO LOOK FOR SOME CLUES.

Conan ran to where the scream came from and immediately covered his nose from the heavy stench of blood with the sleeve of his hoodie. He saw Kaori lying on the floor, with her throat sliced. It wasn't very deep but she had lost lot of blood. Akane, Isamu and Robert were staring down in fear. Conan knelt down and checked the woman's pulse but there wasn't any. He shook his head in dismay. Akane started crying and held on to Isamu, where Robert didn't give any emotional reaction except the non-stop shaking of his hands. After all, Kaori was his girlfriend. He must have gone into shock.

"Kaori! NOO!" Akane said between sobs. "D-DOUSHITE?"

Conan took out his cell phone and quickly dialed the police.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"A woman has just been murdered at Tropical Land, Mirror House. Her name is Kaori, and her throat was sliced. She died from blood loss."

"Who's speaking?" the woman sounded a bit not sure of herself.

"Conan Edogawa, tantei sa."

He heard the phone clunk as someone else started talking. "CONAN-KUN? IS THAT YOU?"

"Ah..Sato-keiji, yes."

"We'll be right there and you, STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!"

"Wakatteru yo." (A/N: Means "I know.")

The phone clicked off. Conan stood up and walked back towards the corpse despite what Sato said on the phone.

"Robert-san, weren't you with Kaori-san? Didn't you see what happened?" Conan asked the shaking man.

"The l-lights went off so I couldn't see anything. If only I had sticked up with her.. When the... I heard a mirror break and someone falling on the floor.. I think the shards hit her neck.."

_Can't be. It's impossible for a falling piece of mirror to cut someone's neck that straight and long. Wait a second... there is something about her neck. _

Conan looked down and examined it, since there wasn't anyone in the Mirror House anymore except him, Robert, Isamu and Akane, whom he told to stay since the police would be there soon. It was the cut on her neck. The cut was just on the front part of her neck. There weren't any cuts on the sides of her neck. Why would that be? She looked like she got cut from the front. But there weren't anything sharp enough around that you could cut your neck just by turning around.

_There could be only one explanation. This woman was murdered. I don't know how but it was definitely from the front. _

Suddenly two hands wrapped around him and Conan tried to free himself in panic till he realized it was Ran.

"Conan-kun! I heard what happened from the people outside. Are you okay? This is so horrible.."

"Yes, Ran-neechan."

The police swarmed the hall full of mirrors closely following Takagi and Sato. Inspector Megure walked rapidly behind them. He blinked when he saw Conan.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"I just happen to be on a trip with Ran-neechan." he said.

"Well, go outside! Do you want another psycho trying to kill you just because you helped solve the case? NOW!"

"I don't care."

"Conan-kun!" Ran said as she tried to pull him away.

"But I do! There's lot of people who care about you! So you better go outside! HURRY UP!"

Conan frowned. _Just great. Maybe if I..._

"One more thing, Kaori-san was murdered, you could tell that by looking at the cut on her neck. There aren't any cuts on the sides of her neck which means she got cut from the front. Oh and also, the light went out about a minute before the murder and a I heard a mirror shatter." He showed the debris of broken glass on the floor. "It's far away from her though. So the broken pieces couldn't have hit her. That would be impossible anyway. Also look," he pointed to a piece of the broken mirror sitting on the floor near the victim. It was covered in blood. "That's probably the murder weapon."

"It's exactly as he says." said Takagi who kneeled down to look at everything Conan just described. Once again, Conan felt eyes on him and he turned around to face the three suspects.

"It can't be anyone but one of these three, because no one in the tunnel went this far except us. Kaori-san was with Robert-san at the time of murder."

Megure sighed. "Conan-kun, GO OUTSIDE! NOW!"

"Hai.." he said and ran to Takagi before he followed Ran out the door. Conan gave him a pat on the back holding the listening device on his palm. "I'm counting on you, Takagi-keiji." But Conan dropped it on the floor as Takagi stepped on it due to Ran pulling his arm from behind.

"NO!" he said.

"Conan-kun! We're going outside! No excuses!"

_Damn it. Now what? Good job, Shinichi._

Conan eyed the building looking around for anything that might help him. What he saw brought back memories of him meeting Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta at the Mystery Coaster when he was Kudo Shinichi. They were sneaking in... Conan focused on one thing as Ran slowly dragged him outside.

_There's still a way.. through the air duct. _

Takagi turned around in wonder as he saw Conan follow Ran out the door with a sneaky smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: I already said what Conan was gonna do before, so you guys should figure it out. Hehehee... Conan's so sneaky, no wonder he keeps getting in trouble. I need to think of a way to distract Ran so she's not constantly on Conan's back. Any ideas? Kay so... Tune in for the next chapter! Love you guys!


	11. Time To Put The Pieces Together

A/N: Arigato for all your reviews! You guys really cheer me up! I'm REALLY SORRY I haven't updated lately. Exams are coming up and I have to study for like... every subject except French. -.- One day, I'm gonna definitely go to Japan and live there for like I don't know how many years. Ah... I wish.. I wish...

* * *

CHAPTER 11: TIME TO PUT THE PIECES TOGETHER

Takagi stood up and thought as he stared at the shards on the floor. Why did Conan know so much? Just what was up with that kid? And the elevator incident...

_"I'll tell you.. in the next world."_

Takagi knew what that meant. Conan wasn't Conan. He really was someone else. But who could it be? A really smart kid pops out of nowhere and at the same time Mouri Kogoro becomes famous. He just couldn't put his finger on it but he felt like he knew that kid before. He just didn't know how or when.

_Why doesn't he want me to know?_

"Hey Takagi,"

Takagi turned around around to find Sato staring at him. "What's up, you look deep in thought?"

"It's just that kid..." he mumbled.

"You mean, Conan-kun? Yeah, I know, he's somehow really smart. Sometimes I get the feeling he's pretending to be a kid because he talks and acts so much like an adult, like he's just an adult that shrunk or something. But that can't happen, can it?" she blinked. "That would be ridiculous. Conan-kun is just a kid that knows so much about stuff that he shouldn't know. I'm sure he would be a great detective when he grows up. Don't you think?"

"Yeah.." Takagi said absent-mindedly.

"Well come on. If Megure-keibu sees you standing here, he'll start yelling at you."

"I'm coming."

_Great detective... shrunk... Mouri Ran..Hattori Heiji... school play.. Could it be?_

_...But how?_

* * *

"Conan-kun, why are you always getting into trouble? The police needs to investigate, you know?"

"But Ran-neechan, sometimes they don't see things, I'm just showing them."

Ran sighed. "Conan-kun, I know you like being a detective but you're a kid and you shouldn't get into these types of things. You know what happened 3 weeks ago, don't you? We don't want that to happen, do we? I mean, you're still just a kid..."

Conan didn't respond.

Instead he pointed to the ferris wheel in front of them bearing the sign Tropical Land and let go of Ran's hand.

"Come on Ran-neechan! I want to go on it! Please please please!"

"Fine then, let's go."

There weren't much people in the line and it was their turn in just a few minutes.

"Please come forward."

Ran and Conan went into the first compartment (A/N: I didn't know what to call it.) and sat down on the bunks. Just when the ride was about to start, Conan jumped from his seat and ran out the door.

"I forgot my cap at the Mystery Coaster! Gomenasai!"

"Hey Conan-kun!"

The ride started.

Conan ran and mixed into the crowd, away from Ran's sight. Ran sighed and smiled as her compartment rised up.

_Fine Shinichi, you mystery freak.. Go and solve the case. Just make sure you stay away from the police's sight._

* * *

"Hehehe.."

Conan quietly walked behind the Mirror House and no one noticed him since it was pretty crowded. He walked toward the ladder and started climbing upwards. Fortunetely, the air duct's cover was easy to open and not that heavy. And with his small form, he dived in and slowly made his way to the room.

When he finally got there, he looked in through the small opening and saw the police still investigating around the corpse and asking questions to Isamu, Robert and Akane.

"I didn't have any grudge against her. She didn't talk much to me and I don't think she liked me very much. I don't know why. I only met her at a party I went with Isamu. I liked her. I was talking with Isamu far that way," she pointed to another mirror. "then suddenly a mirror broke, the lights went out and.. when they came back on... Why? Who did it, I don't know! But this is horrible!" Akane managed through her sobs.

Next was Robert. He was sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall with a blank expression on his face. His hands seemed to be shaking but his right hand was in his pocket. He hadn't uttered a single tear.

"I was with her. We were walking together. Then the light went out and a mirror broke at the same time. I called for her and she didn't respond. And then... and then something fell on the floor with a thud and a few seconds later, the lights came on. And I saw... I saw Kaori on the floor.. She was just.. dead. Gone... I.. This wasn't supposed to happen.." he kept pausing between the words.

_What wasn't supposed to happen? _

And the last person was Isamu.

"We were great friends since high school. Nothing ever happened between us. I respected her as a friend. So I called her and asked her if she wanted to come to Tropical Land with us. She said yes and we met her here along with Robert-san. I heard that the Mirror House was just opened and we decided to go in. There wasn't anyone else except we invited that girl, Mouri Ran and that kid Conan-kun. Ran-san left to buy a smoothie I heard and so me and Akane walked in front and Robert and Kaori came after us. As I was walking on the front with Akane, I heard a mirror break in the back. Then suddenly the lights went out. After a few minutes, the technician guy came in and he did something so the lights came back on. And then we heard a scream and you know the rest..."

_He's the most suspicious. Him. It's probably him but where's the evidence? They found a pair of gloves so no fingerprints..._

"Megure-keibu, we found this in the victim's boots." The police officer held up a plastic bag with a small hammer inside.

_Well.. this just got interesting._

"And we also found this." He held up a photo.

Conan clicked on his glasses and maximized the distance. On the photo, he saw a picture of Kaori sitting next to a girl who's face had been scribbled. Akane suddenly froze.

"That's.. that's the picture we took together at the party! Why did she? She hated me... Why?"

_Oh.. I see.._

"Perhaps, you were the victim Miss, but she's the one that ended up dying."

Akane started crying all over again.

Conan looked away and saw Sato staring at the mirrors and watching her distorted pose. Just then, Takagi turned the corner, endind up behind Sato.

When Sato saw another distorted figure pop up behind her, she screamed and turned around. She bumped into Sato and their lips brushed. Both blushed immediately.

Conan's eyes widened as realization hit him.

"Ehehehe..gomen, I just got scared.."

"It's okay."

"Hey! What was that screaming for? Megure yelled.

"Nothing, we were just fooling around.." Sato responded.

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

_I see.. But that's just sad. I know who the killer is now. I just don't know the motive. _

_I just need to call Takagi-keibu now and tell him that "the-kid-with-the-glasses" told him everything and he solved the case._

* * *

A/N: Yeah... I'm pretty sure the killer's obvious. If there were more suspects then it would probably not be but OH WELL. At least you don't know how it happened... You could GUESS, but I doubt it. I put a small hint but it might go unnoticed. I hope you liked that little TakagixSato there.. Ehehee.. PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! LOVE YOU!


	12. Busted

CHAPTER 12: BUSTED

Takagi's phone vibrated in his pocket and as he looked into the caller ID, his eyes widened.

_Kudo Shinichi?_

He walked a bit away from the other police's sight and turned on the phone.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Hey, Takagi-keiji, it's me."

"Oh Kudo-kun. What happened?"

"That kid with the glasses told me about the case. And I think I got it."

_Conan-kun? Again? How does he even... _

"Takagi-keiji, does the gloves you found have a hole on the index finger?"

"Uhm.. yeah. How did you know that?"

"From something the killer was doing. First when the lights came back on, he was sucking on his finger, and now isn't one of his hands in his pocket?" Conan said through his voice-changer tie trying to be quiet as possible.

"I-it's him? But we found a hammer inside the victim's boots!"

"Yes, Takagi-keiji. Now let me explain how this happened. But the phone's voice louder so everyone can hear."

"Hai.." Takagi said and he clicked a button.

"Megure-keibu? Sato-keibu? Can everyone hear me?"

"Kudo-kun?" Megure said. Takagi handed the phone to another police officer and quickly explained the situation to him.

"Ooh, it's Kudo Shinichi.. this is so exciting. I thought he disappeared.."

"Now, Megure-keibu, you would suspect the most closest person to Kaori-san, yes?"

"Eh.."

"I will reenact what happened when the lights went out. So first of all, yes Kaori-san was planning to kill Akane-san, but she had an accomplice."

Akane gasped. "Who?"

"I'm getting to that, Miss. Just before the lights went out, Kaori-san and Robert-san was far away from view. So just before that person turned of the lights, Kaori-san took out her hammer, broke the mirror, and put it back to where it was. Then her accomplice took the piece of mirror on the wall, and was planning to attack Akane-san. But that's when everything went wrong."

Takagi turned when he thought he heard someone talking behind him.

_Where did that sound come from?_

"I'm sure you've all seen that the mirrors in this house show you quiet different. Imagine how it would look if you were in a dark room. I think scarier, right?"

"Yeah.." Isamu said.

"So when that person was about to attack Akane-san, Kaori-san saw that person's reflection behind her. So she got scared and when she turned around, she got her throat sliced by that person who was holding that piece of mirror. Isn't that what happened with Takagi-keiji and Sato-keiji?"

"Eh.."

_How does he know that?_

"Too bad she was a short person. If she had been taller, she wouldn't get her throat sliced. I can't imagine how bad it would be a person to murder their friend accidentally while trying to murder someone else.."

"So who is it? Who?"

"Well, I thought he'd break by now since Conan told me he looked like he was in a trance or something. But oh well.. it's Robert-san! It could only be you."

"Why? Why would you guy do such a thing?" Akane asked.

Robert just stared on the ground and took out his hand from his pocket and showed the cut on his finger. "It was... this cut.. Wasn't it?"

"The cut on your index finger? Yeah.. Takagi-keiji told me that there was a cut on the glove they found at the crime scene so that's how I knew."

"Kaori-san was just... she loved Isamu so much. But when Isamu started going out with Akane-san, she couldn't take it. She just wanted her dead."

"Why didn't she just tell me? If she just told me.."

"But the reason I agreed was because... because of you Akane-san.. I loved you."

"Me? I never saw you in my whole life!"

"Exactly.. you don't remember me. Remember that kid with glasses named Kenji? People used to make fun of my accent because my father was American, so I changed schools and my name too. Kaori-san was my only friend. I liked you. But all you did was turn your back at me. You didn't even look at my face. I just ... I couldn't.. I was hurt. I felt so much hatred.. So I agreed. Both for Kaori-san, and for me too. **I loved you, Akane.**"

Akane just stood there speechless as the police took Robert -or Kenji in.

"Well Megure-keibu, I have to go now, I have a case waiting."

"Arigato Kudo-kun, you were a big help as always. Anyways come see us, you're rarely around these days."

"Sure. Ja na." Conan turned on the phone and sighed.

_Well, that went well._

"Tsk tsk tsk. I see." a voice came from the air duct.

Conan slowly turned his head around afraid of what he would see as he shut his phone. He let go of his bow-tie.

Takagi smiled at him through the bars. "You're busted, Kudo-kun."

* * *

A/N: YEAHHHH! THAT WAS AWESOME! I think...I hope. Heheeee did you like my cliffhanger? Well Takagi is an awesome person so I guess it's okay! Yeah I know the case was pretty cheesy. Dunno how I'm ever gonna be a detective as good as Shinichi or...Heiji... or Hakuba from Magic Kaito. So yeah! I hope you liked that short chapter and please review and tell me your thoughts! Domo Arigato! And love you! I'll try write a longer one!

Oh and that bold writing, I meant to look like he was speaking English. You know, he's American and stuff.. Yeah..


	13. No Choice

A/N: Umm... Hello guys... Last chapter. Sorry it was too short. I love you..

* * *

CHAPTER 13: NO CHOICE

Conan slowly turned his head around afraid of what he would see as he shut his phone. He let go of his bow-tie.

Takagi smiled at him through the bars. "You're busted, Kudo-kun."

Conan blinked. "Huh? What? I'm not Shinichi-neechan. How is that even possible, I'm only a kid.." he started backing up.

"No way, I saw you! You can't hide! Come here and explain.

"I'm just a child!"

"You're way too smart."

"I only came here to watch.." Conan disappeared in the duct as he backed up.

"Hey!" Takagi yelled after him. "Sumimasen Megure-keibu, I need to go see someone right now. It's really important."

Megure just stared after him with a questioned look on his face.

* * *

Conan came out of the air duct and replaced the cover.

He sighed.

_What the heck am I supposed to do now? Takagi-keiji's okay but..._

Conan walked down the ladder and turned around to walk back to where he left Ran. But Takagi was in the way. "I'm not letting you go that easy."

"But Takagi-keiji, how can you imagine a seventeen-year-old kokosei-tantei being me? I'm only a kid. Is that possible?"

"I don't know but I'm sure that you're him!"

"That's impossible, I only came there to watch! I swear!"

"Fine. I'll go tell Mouri-san that you were Kudo Shinichi all along and that you were using your bow-tie to imitate voices." Takagi started walking away.

"Hey Ch-chotto matte!" Conan yelled after him.

_Well it looks I have no choice..._

"Hmm?" Takagi turned around.

Conan bowed his head. "Okay, I admit... Yes. It's me Kudo Shinichi."

"Thought so. But how? How did you.. like.. turn into a kid?"

"Well, it all started when I went to this park, Tropical Land with Ran..."

"Wow. That sounds like something out of a book. So you're waiting for her to find the perfect cure?" Takagi said with a shocked expression on his face. He had still didn't get over it.

"Yeah, she tried about 3-4 times I think. But those were all temporary." Conan said. Once again, he sighed.

"I'm glad that's cleared up. And I was wondering 'How the hell does a kid know all these stuff? Even I don't, and I graduated from university!' " Takagi exclaimed.

"Now Takagi-keiji, please keep it a secret, okay? I don't want anyone to know."

"I promise. How many people know already?"

"There's my parents, Haibara Ai, Vermouth.. um.. She's from the organization I told you about but she has no intention of telling them however since I saved her life once in New York. There's Eisuke Hondou, my best friend Hattori Heiji. Professor Agasa of course, since I told him the moment I was shrunk. And that's pretty much it."

(A/N: ***I DIDN'T INCLUDE SUBARU OKIYA SINCE HE JUST FOUND A WHILE AGO, ONLY IN THE MANGA ON YUSAKU KUDO'S COLD CASE. AND HE COULD BE BOURBON LOOKING AT FILE 821-822 SO I DON'T KNOW. THAT IS WHY.***)

"Wow, I get what you mean." Takagi said.

"So Takagi-keiji, I should leave before Ran yells at me... again."

"See you Shinichi-kun! I mean Conan-kun. Now that I've learned I have to be careful.."

_Let's hope he doesn't turn into Hattori._

* * *

"Conan-kun! How many times have I told you not to wander and disappear? And where is that hat you mentioned?"

_Damn it._

"Ehehee..."

"You went back to the crime scene, didn't you?" She sighed. "Who solved the case? Shinichi, right?"

"Eh."

_How does she know that? After all this time, I've always tried to tried to trick her and it always worked. I guess it will never be enough. Well, let her be.. I'm tired of trying._

"I'm happy for him. Aren't you?" Ran looked at Conan.

"Yeah.."

Conan didn't know what to say. Ran took him by the arm and started running.

"Come on, Conan-kun! We still have rides to go on! Hurry!"

"HAI!"

_Well, at least she doesn't ask me about it. Guess I can have my fun after all._

* * *

A/N: HEYY.. SO UMM.. MY FANFICTION'S OVER. So I'm leaving Canada on June 17th, and going to Turkey for vacation.. So I won't be back till August. So what do you think? What DID you think? I could have made it longer but I'm going on vacation so I can't. I'm very sorry. Anyways, I love you guys! I hope you liked my fanfic. Thanks for reviewing and sticking up with me all this time! Especially Neyane who has reviewed my every chapter! Oh and CrimsonPrincess123 for that case idea! Also tzswei, if you're still reading, well than I also would like to thank you for giving me advice on how to make this better. FAREWELL and SAYONARA.

- だいすき ;D


End file.
